Care home love
by xamyxjx
Summary: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ? TROYPAY!
1. The Trailer

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay i know what a STUPIED title but i could think of anything else pout if you want please help me... please r&r love yhoos all 33 Ohhh and if there are spelling kistakes am sorry my office stopped working :( need to re-install it sorry if there are mistakes **

**What happens when your younger you get put in care **

_Shows a baby boy aged six going in to care _

_Shows a little girl aged six crying as her mam hand her over to a big small lady _

**You grow up in one home**

_''Hahaha shar your it'' _

_''Owen i love you.. like a brother''_

**But gets put in a other home **

_''Everyone please give a big hello to a new girl... sharpay Evans'' _

_Shows a group of young children looking at sharpay then all giving her hugs_

_''Hi my names Troy' smiling shyly _

**You grow up with this boy forgetting about the boy from the other home **

_''Troy stop tickling me'' sharpay screeches _

_''Ohhh noo you started it first'' troy says laughing _

**You have done everything together **

_''Troy have you ever had your first kiss yet'' a 11 year old sharpay askes troy _

_Shows troy blushing shaking his head _

_Shows troy and sharpay leaning forward _

_''There troy now you have''_

**Over time you fall him.. YOUR BEST FRIEND**

_Shows sharpay in a day dream staring at troy while siting dow at the dinner table _

_''Shar are you falling for troy'' chad asks _

_Sharpay fakes a laugh __'' Haha chad you make me laugh''_

**He gets a long time girlfriend **

_'' Pay meet Gabierlla'' _

_Shows Gabierlla and sharpay shaking hands _

_Nice to meet you gabierlla.. troy always talk about you''_

_Gabierlla laughs and kisses troy .. on the lips _

_Sharpay trys to ingore the hurt that is forming inside of her. _

**Who he thinks he loves **

_'' Pay i think am in love'' __he says smiling _

_Shows sharpay smiling but doesnet reach the rest of her face _

_'' Troy that great'' _

**But then you meet the old friend and even fall for him and your best friend get jeloues **

_Shows sharpay and a cute boy walk over to Troy and Gabierlla _

_'' Troy meet Owen'' __Sharpay says beaming _

_Shows troy and owen Shaking hands _

_Shows troy wathcing sharpay and owen kiss.. but sharpay has her eyes open looking directley at troy he turns away with a sparkley feeling inside him_

**Could you finally get the boy you've eanted since you were 8 **

_Shows troy and sharpay looking in each others eyes and leaning forward_

_'' Troy what are we doing'' _

_'' Shar something we both should of done ages ago''_

_'' No i have owen and you have gabierl...''_

_Sharpay gets cut off by troys lips finally on top of hers _

**Starring...**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Smiling at troy then turns her head with rosy red cheeks _

**Zac Efron **

_Looking at sharpay and owen anger and jelousey clouding his handsome face _

**Drew Patterson**

_Shows owen giving sharpay a kiss on the lips but is smirking into it looking at troy _

**Vanessa Hudgens **

_Shows her kissing troy and the lips and is smiriking at sharpay _

**Corbin Bleu **

_Shows him looking at troy with sharpay on his back and is smiling at them _

**In Care home love **

_'' Troy we can't do this were best friend and that is it'' _

_Shows sharpay about to walk away from troy but he oulls her back gently and kisses her with eveything he has _

_'' Pay i love you and i know you love me''_

**Welll heyyah pepole Haha ee my god its 2008 AND AM SOO HAPPY THAT YEAR IS OVER WITH 2007 WAS SUCH A SHITTY YEAR FOR ME:(. But anyway hope you enjoyed me tralier if not.. ohh well and ZANESSA hate it still i will never ever support them i mean shes fake and he looks like a hilbilly with his facial hair ewwwww i nkow its for his new film but he loooks dirty with it haha. Ohhh and ashlwy with her new nose OMFG!!! she looks bootiful just jared pepople are horrbile they need to get a life there just jeloues becasue she is ****BEAUTIFUL ****anyway am done with my rant haha do please review peace and love out mwhaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ames 33


	2. The Beginging

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay Yayyy finally my office works whoo hooo lol so no mistakes .. well there shouldn't be Lol. I hope you enjoy chap 1 I think I fitted everything that you need to know on this one so.. read on hehe love yahs 333 XD :D**

**18 July 1990**

'' ahhh''

'' okay now you need to push one more time''

Helen Bolton was giving birth to her first son.

'' AHHHH!!!'' she screamed

'' Okay Helen one more push that is all i need and we have your baby boy into the world'' the female doctor says smiling.

'' OMG... i cant push anymore.. what the FUCK do you think i am a fucking pushing MACHINE'' she screams the last part

The doctor looks at her with disgust in her eyes.

'' okay helen am sorry but we need this baby out or it is going to die'' That got Helen pushing as hard as she could screaming and crying then...

'' wahhhh''

'' Okay helen it took some time but here is your beautiful baby boy'' the doctor beams at her but then notices that helen doesn't look very happy ''' Helen are you okay'' the doctors asks worriedly

'' No.. get th...that b..aby..a..a..aw.ay from me now'' helen says with disgust and something else the doctor cant name.

''What Helen you have a beautiful baby boy we do you want me to take it awa..'' Helen interrupts her '' I cant have that baby'' she says crying ''

'' Helen why cant you have your own baby'' the doctor asks worriedly

'' b.. because its... UGLY GET IT AWAY FROM ME... I CANT RAISE AN UGLY BABY'' she says screaming the last part

The doctor looked at in disgust but done as she asked she think it though and will change her mind the doctor thought... but no Helen didn't change her mind the baby boy went into.. care.

**23 july 1990 **

'' Okay Tracy we need for you to push.. if you don't push we cant get your little girl out'' the nurse said trying to calm Tracy which.. didn't work only make her worse '' WHAT!! PUSH FUCKING PUSH WHY DONT YOU TRY AND COME INTO MY FUCKING BODY AND YOU TRY AND PUSH.. HERE NURSE YOU EVER HAD A FUCKING BABY BEFORE HUH'' Tracy asked the nurse rudely and aggressively'' Okay Tracy ... but no need for that language.. and yes i have had a baby and hurt like hell .. but when it is out into the world it is the most beautifulest thing you could ever want'' the nurse said kindly '' OHH YEAH THE MOST BEAUTUFLIST THING.. OH YEAH OF COURSE IT IS BUT THAT IS BEFORE THE FUCKING THING RIPS ME OPEN.. YOU DAFT COW'' the nurse just looks on at tracy in shock i mean she would understand if the woman was on a epiddole .. but no she wasn't and this woman this might seem harsh and unprofessional but this woman didn't deserve a beautiful baby girl she could just tell that this baby when it came out was going to be beautiful you could just tell by her mam because her mam wasn't what you call ugly.

'' Okay tracy i you ready to push now'' she said looking at Tracy and seeing her eyes water,her face blood shoot and sweaty '' yes am ready to push'' Tracy side in a more calm voice then... OHH MY FUCKING GOD.. THIS LITTLE SHIT IS GOING TO RIP ME OPEN'' all the people were in that room looked at this terrible woman and they knew that she was an unfit mother so there was only one thing for it.

'' OKAY Tracy one push.. thats it .. okay just a little more... just a little bit more...

'' wahhhhhh''

'' there we go tracy congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl''

Tracy looks at the baby ans shakes her head.. '' noo i don't want her she can do better than me'' she says crying '' but promise me one thing'' she asks the nurse , the nurse nods her head '' call her sharpay'' Tracy says with a small smile on her face. The nurse hooded then took the baby through the doors but not without one last look at Tracy who wasn't even looking at her.

She took the brand new baby sharpay into the baby booth and called the hospital baby unit...

''Hello.. yes this the nurse from Kingston hospital.. yer i was just ringing to inform you that you will have a new visitor on your hands.. yes she is a new born and you call her sharpay.. she will be up in about an hour and half'' the nurse says she says thank you then hangs up and goes into the baby booth she looks into sharpays crib and smiles down when the little baby raps her finger around her big one and the nurse kisses her head with ears in her eyes, '' now.. you beautiful thing.. you take care of your self and be happy and smile and have a fabulous life little one'' the nurse says with tares fully running down her face she kisses her head one more time then walks away from the bundle of beauty for good... that is how sharpay Louise loose was put into care.

**6 Years later...**

A six year old sharpay is playing tag with her best friend owen.

'' Hahaha sharpie your it'' Owen sharpays best friend says sticking out his tounge.

'' Ohhh really.. well i guess should''... sharpay jumps onto Owen and they both fall down.

As only as sharpay is six she looks into her best friend eyes and says.. '' Owen i love you'' when she says this she smiles which shows off her missing tooth that is missing in the front of her mouth.

Owen looks back at sharpay '' i love you to sharpie.. you mean the world to me ... BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER'' they shout the last words together ending up in a giggle fit.. what they didn't know is that they wont be best friends for ever.

**Same year and a couple of days later **

A six year old troy Smith was getting ready for his 7th birthday which was tomorrow. ''LEWWEY'' troy shouts to the care worker. The worker comes straight away to find a very messy Troy Micheal smith who was covered in, flour on his tanned rosy cheeks, egg which was in his chestnut brown hair,and milk that was all over his apron, it took all of lewwey strength not to laugh at this cute little boy who had a major grin on his face who looked proud of his self.

''Troy.. what are doing'' lewwey asks with a little laugh

'' Ohh i was just trying to make my birthday cake for my birthday'' he says with a big toothy grin

'' Troy we have already made your cake''

This made troy very happy and excited... '' OHH LEWWEY REALLY REALLY.. OHH WHAT IS IT.. A RACING CAR...FOOTBALL, OHH I KNOW MY FAVOURTIE THING'' He asked lewwey and lewwey only nodded with a big Smile on his face..''' OHHHH ITS BASKETBALL ITS BASKETBALL'' he said shouting excitedly, his baby blue eyes were sparkling and his little face had a massive grin on his face.

All lewwey could think about was how could a person give away such a preciouses young boy full of life.

**A couple of years later sharpay and troy are both 10**

Sharpays P.O.V.

As i was hugging my best friend good bye my eyes started to tear up, i couldn't understand why they were moving me to other foster home, i cried and asked them if it was because i was naughty and they shook there head so i asked why then and they just hugged me and i knew that i couldn't stay here it was all in there hug.

Owen pulled away and looked sharpay in the eyes and have her a bracelet '' don't forget me sharpie do you promise'' sharpay couldn't talk she just nodded her head and pulled him to her again.

I could feel myself being pulled away by the new care workers i would be living with, they opened the door and closed it i out my seat belt on and as the car was reversing back i looked at own and blew him a kiss and cried i looked at him till we pulled out of the drive way i turned back around and hugged the bracelet to my chest and all i could think of was losing and saying goodbye to Owen and worrying about what the kids would be like at the new care home.

As the ride took about 2 hours we finally arrived i got out of the car when a man put his arm around me shoulder and smiled one the nicest smiles i have ever seen and i smiled back a little.

When i noticed that i was inside the house the man took me to the dinning room and then o notice everyone in the room stopped and looked at me , i could fell a blush creeping up to my cheeks and i looked around the room all the kids were looking at me but one boy had the most amazing beautiful baby blue eyes i have ever. I was going to introduce myself but the man done it for me.

'' Guys everyone this sharpay'' he said smiling

I could hear them whispering then i could fell tears coming to my eyes but then i was brought into a hug by a girl i hugged her back she introduced herself

'' Hiya am taylor'' thats when i noticed a pretty girl smiling at me and i smiled back she introduced everyone else i hugged everyone then she introduced the baby blue eyes '' sharpay this is troy'' she said smiling i looked at the boy and he smiled a big toothy grin and i found myself smiling back then i was brought into a another hug but it wasn't by Taylor it was by troy and i hugged him back and though... hmm maybe this wont be so bad.

EEEEEEEEEEEE well i have doen chap1 am soo chuffed with my self lol :D i hope this first chap was good i hope it was.. if it wasnt.. am sorry :( but i can promise it can get better. Anyway wanted to say i know troy and sharoay mams are horrible but there is more to that stroy which you will find out later on in the story anyway i hope this chap was good.. wait ive already said that hahaha anyway i dont have a rant:( lol but i know i will have one soon hope you liked chap one OMG!!! i ve said that three times now lol... ohhh and i saw alvin and the chipmunks lol i downloaded it hehe naughty me off some bit lord torrent site OMG!!! IT ISSS SOOOOOOOOOO CUTTTTEEEEEEEE AND FUNNYYYY!!! aww Theodore IS SOOOOO CUTE OMFG!!! DID YOU KNOW JESSE McCartney PLAYS THEODORE AWW HE IS SOOO CUTE I FOUND MYSELF SAYING AWW LOADS OF TIMES IT WIRED BEACUASE I WAS WATCHING IT WHILE DOING THIS THEN PAUSING THEN WATCHING HAHAH THAT AMES FOR YA LOL... anyways huniiis am going to go now hehe soo peace and love out 333333333333 XDXDXD

Ames

333

Ohh and I also addicted to

Melissa O'Neil - Speechless I love it sooo much serisouly can't stop listening to it  
its so powerful and actually has a meaning

am going to download it haha I know random but soo .. thats me:D Lol

**Reveiew Replies **

**Clotisy : Aww thankies hon i hope you like the first chap XD :D**

**XxXxiceprincessXxXx : Aww am glad that 2007 was a great for ya lol and yea i hope that 2008 will be a great for you and me lol i hope it is. Anyway thankies for the review youmade me smile lol i hope you like the first chap thankies agian XD ;D**

**Gerardlover123 : Hahaha thankies i hope it will be awesome your review made me smile :) i hope you like the update and thankies agian XD ;D**

**Going2Alaksa: Hmmm.. well huni you had me thinking there maybe i will i dunno but that is soo wired you said that becasue i was thinking that when i was writing the trailer. AND YEAHH!!!! TROYPAY FREKIEN ROCKS MY PINK STRIPY SOCKIES OFF!!! does it rock your sockes off ??? lol thankies for thee review you rockkkk XD ;D**

**pizonicafan : Aww thankies babe i hope you like how it outfolds... hope you like the update.. ohh can i askk were you got your penname from i love it :D XD**

**KUKUxBANANASx4U : Hehe i love your pen name :D. Aww thankies i hope you like the first cahp thankies again XD :D**

**Marri: OMFG!!! THE ONE THE ONLY MRSS MARMAR HEHE AWW HUNI THANKIES FOR THE GROGORUES REVIEW BEAURIFUL:D . OMG i know we havent talked in yonks i missed a huni... nothing new with me hunii just being myself haha reandom hyppa and crazy.. thats mee lol i hope you like the first chap online sis love ya tons and tons.. but you already know that hehe love yooo XD :D OHHH AND I KNOW HAVE YOU SEEN THEM THEY LOOK LIKE TRAPS... HAHA EEE HUNI WERE HORRIBLE ... BUT THATS THE WAY WE ROLEEEEE HAHA XDXD**

**troypazash : Well first off LOVE THE PENNAME hehe and am glad you like it i hope you like the first chap XD :D**

**creeksideloveszashley : Aww thankies i hope the first chap is awesome as well as the tralier hope you enjoy the update XD :D**

**Plasticlittlepastic : HAHAHA!!! love your penname :D. Aww thankies for the review hope you like the first chap XD :D**

**Kaytlinefron : Aww thankies sweets i hope you like the update and thankies for the review XD :D**

**nrisley19872007 : Awww am glad you love it ;P hope you like the update thankies for the review XD ;D**

**Anyway thankies to all of you for reviewing i hope you like the update and ohhh just a heads up am a review whore so if you review you find my review whore so that gets me to update haha anyway thankies until next time peace&love out 333 **

**xxx**


	3. The Tears

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay haven't got anything to say just enjoy ohh and I have written the next part so... :D **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Care Home ( Troy,sharpay and the rest of the people there)**

It was sharpays first night at the care home, she was scared and didn't feel safe but when she thought of baby blue eyes that belonged to a familiar boy she met earlier that day she felt warmth and safety, she was so young she was confused of her own feelings that she was feeling at the shy age of 9.

------------------------------------------------------- Troy&Pay--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's P.O.V.

Today I might this really cute looking girl, I know am a young boy and all my friends say girls are yucky but I feel something in my chest and my stomach which is a nice feeling when I think of her,Brown curly hair, brown chocolate eyes and a natural fresh colour on her cheeks. Coming to think of her I wonder how the girl is settling in.

--------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay's P.O.V.

As I was unpacking my pink suitcase which had lovely butterflies and flowers on it I heard a noise outside my door, at first I was going to scream for that kind but funny looking man who brought me here but then I heard me name in a whisper that when I started to take a panic attack.

--------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy's P.O.V.

As I whispered sharpays name I got no answer so I knocked this time and still no answer , I opended the door and looked in and there was sharpay in the middle of her room having a something she was vibrating I got scared and screamed for leweey.

-------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of troy's P.O.V. 

'' Troy what happened to her'' lewwey asked troy

Troy didn't answer he was just staring at the new girl with tears in his eyes he looked at leweey and stared to shake with tears.

'' I d..d..o.n.t k.n..ow'' he said stuttring and shaking '' I just knocked on the door to ask if she was ok with the new house and I opened the door and there she was in the middle of the floor shaking''

'' Okay troy'' he said sighing, then noticed that she wasn't in the middle of the room like troy said '' troy did you move her'' he asked him calmly.

''Well erm.. no I didnt'' he said lying '' Okay troy I believe you just wait outside she going to be okay''.

-----------------------------------------------Troy&Pay----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night 

'' Troy my main man'' a little version of chad yelled to troy '' hey chad'' he said with little emotion '' dude whats up'' he asked '' nothing much.. hey did you hear about the new girl''he asked cursorily.

'' Yer man god what a drama queen'' he said with a laugh

When troy heard his best friend talk about the new girl like that he felt anger and the need to stick up for her but troy being troy he lied and laughed along.

'' Haha yer I know.. attention seeking'' he said with a fake but convincing laugh

What they both didnt know is that the new girl was standing behind the door listening to them talking nasty things about her, she felt tares spring to her eyes but left without a word.

As I sat down at the dinner table I looked around the table meeting fimilar but also new faces.

'' Okay kids tonight we are having fish fingers'' lewwey said

'' YES!!!'' was heard from everyone at the table except troy and sharpay and two people notice this, '' Troy man what's up you love fish fingers''chad asked him '' Yer man I know I just feel down that all'' he replied back.

As sharpay was watching a bushy hair boy talk to troy she felt sad because she knew that troy thought she was a attention seeking he dodnet even know me she thought to herself.

'' Hey shar.. oh can I call you shar'' taylor asked her

she just nodded

'' Okay.. cool.. anyway I was just wondering why you have a face like a pack of potatoes'' she asked cursorily '' oh nothing just not use to having stuff like that'' taylor stared at her for a Moment in shock '' oh my giddy Ann you have never had fish fingers before'' she asked shocked sharpay just shook her head with a small smile '' okay then we have to fix that'' Taylor said and reached over the table for fish fingers for her and shar but notice that the cute boy troy was staring at shar.

'' Hey shar .. look over there that cute boy is looking at you'' she said with a big smile

sharpay looked over the table and came eye to with the baby blue eyes that belonged to troy.

'' Ohh yeah'' she said without much enthusiasm

'' hey girl.. are you stupid every girl fancies him'' she said but with a laugh that made sharpay laugh

'' yer I guess.. am just not ready for a boyfriend yet I mean am only nine''

'' Ohh shar shar shar''

'' Yeah why you saying my name three times''

'' Haha its a figure of speech or something I heard lewwey and Mackie using it in a conversion before''

All sharpay could think about at the moment is that that girl Is very brainy for her age.

'' ohh right I see'' she said nodding like she understood but didn't.

'' yer anyway.. I love your hair its so curly and long and full'' she said smiling

'' Aww thank you'' she said blushing but was looking at troy at the time and chad saw it and got the wrong end of the stick

'' Ohhh looks like new girl fancies my man troy here'' he said laughing

Sharpay just looked around the table and everyone was laughing at her except Taylor and troy

''Hey chad shut up afro head'' taylor said back nastley sticking up for her friend

'' Ohh looks like geeky girl sticking up for the new girl.. you know what the mean geek girl that your just as big of a loser like the new girl, taylor was going to say something but troy got in first

'' Hey chad shut up man... the new girl has a name shes called sharpay and she does not fancy me we don't even know each other and taylor and sharpay aren't losers or geeks'' troy said emphasizing sharpay's name.

Everyone looked on in shock as a popular boy in the care home stuck up for a geek and the newgirl. One of the kids shouted

''OHHH TROY FANCIES THE NEW GIRL TROY FANCIES THE NEW GIRL'' and everyone laughed.

Sharpay couldn't take any more and stood up from the table with tears in her eyes and everyone stopped laughing they looked at her as she ran out of the room with troy and Taylor not far behind her.

------------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------AmyLouiseJamiesonDunn--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OHH YES !!!!! FINALLY AI DIDNT THINK I WAS GOING TO GET THIS CHAP DONE :). Anyway just a head up that in the next chap they will be older they will be 11 and stuff like that so I will going 2 years a head but don't worry it will all make sense in the nesxt cahp... I hope :D. So.. I havent got a rant.. oh wait yes I have I agree with vanessa in her magazine scan Cosmo or something haha anyway just saying that she doesn't know f her and zac will last she will have to see what the future holds and that girls get sucked in into a realtionship badly forgetting about girlfriends and stuff like that.. but I still HATE HER HAHAHA :D. Ohhh and yes me and maramr bear (marri) are doing a joint fan fic she has done the first chap because am busy with this but I will doing some chaps aswell so please check it out and review because were both review WHORES!!! anyway till next time peace&love out mwhaaa 333 XD :D

Review Replies

Going2Alsaka : Hahaha hunii cant agree more with you lol toryella zanessa my socks stay on haha. Thankies for revewing huni hope you like the upate XD :D

Creeksideloveszashley: Aww hon you made me smile again thankies for saying its awesome I hope it stays that way :). Thankies for revewing hope you like the update XD :D

evane21: Aww hehe thankies for the review hon. AND YAAAA!!!!! ASHLEY IS BEAUTIFUL GORUGOUES HEHE:) hope you like the update XD :D.

nrisly19892007: Aww hahaha thankies for the review hope you like the update XD ;D.

Plasticlittletastic: Haha I know how you feel I just wanna smack her but hmm its not the end of the bitch you'll see what am talking about later on ;). Hope you like the update thankies for the review :D XD.

KUKUxBANANASx4U : Aww thankies hehe well I hope you like this chao ive wrote the next chap and its even cuter hehe. And is this fast enough little missy lol XD :D.

Marri: AWW MY BOOTFUL MARMAR BEAR hehe heyyah huniis aww hehe a doggie just for me aww you are soo sweet hunii :D XD love yhoo soo much hunii and ya I knoe me and yhoo will slap that boitch ohh and hunii how the first chap coming on with our joint fic . Hmmm im know huni me ad you will slap the boitch haha love yhoo huni hope you enjoy the update huni love yhoo soo much words can't describe XD ;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D XDXDXDXD

Clotisy : Aww thankies hon , I know how you feel I wanted to slap her two haha we should slap her together hehe anyway thankies for the update hope you like the new update XD ;D.

Kaytlinefron : Aww hehe I know GOO TROYPAY hehe hope you like the update hun thankies for the review kisses to you!!! XD :D

OoIce QueenOo : HEYYAH hunii hehe aww huni isnt that movie brill haha... Hmmm my oneshot what about your one shit litle missy hmm :D anyway huniis I love yhooo soo much words cant describe how much you mean soo much to moii on here I hope you know that love yhooo huniii sooo much sooo much hope you like the update huniis love yhooo XD ilysfm hunii twooo !!!! LOVE YHOO KAYKAY :D

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx : HAHA yep... aww thankies am glad you think its awesome hehe is this fast enough hunii ohh I have already written the next chap. Hehe so I hope I will get that up soon , thankies for the review XD ;D


	4. The First Kiss

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay nothing to say just enjoy hehe ... :D XD**

-----------------------------------------------Troy&Pay------------------------------------------------------

**A couple of years later they are 11 **

'' Sharpay.. wakey wakey..sleeping beauty;; troy said knocking on his best friends door

'' OH MY GOD TROY HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF SLEEPING IN'' she said while reading her clock which said 6:30 , troy looked at her like she had three heads

'' Sleep in.. pay look outside silly'' he said chuckling

Sharpay looked outside and notice that it was snowing.

''TROY WE HAVE TO GO OUT THERE RIGHT NOW TO MAKE SNOWMAN AND SNOW ANGLES'' she said screaming excitedly all troy done was nod and laugh.

'' Okay well troy can you.. um go outside while I get changed'' she said blushing _God why the hell am I blushing its troy your best friend..._

'' Uh... yeah of course sorry'' he said quickly and rushed out.

_God why the hell I am blushing like a... wait what am I thinking its troy the cuite of course am going to blush.. even though he is my best friend at inly eleven he is pretty hot for his age!!! _

'' Pay you nearly done yet'' troy asked her through the door ''yer troy am done can you come in to help.. with um.. something'' she asked him sweetly.

'' WHAT NOOO WAY PAYPAY NOO WAY AM I DOING THAT'' he said loudly but sounding like a little girl

'' Ohhh troy quit being such a little girl boy be a grown up boy'' she said

'' Ohh yeah of course sharpay.. but BOYS DON'T DO GIRLS HAIR DO THEY HUH'' he said nealry screaming the last part

'' Troy pretty please for me'' she said giving him her pout and puppy eyes, she knew and he knew he couldn't resist them both '' Fine I will but dont tell anyone about this okay pay'' he asked her '' okay a promise'' and held out her pinki finger.

As troy was brushing sharpay's hair all he could smell was the shampoo that she used the night before and her soap or body-scrub or maybe it was both. He brushed her hair back and took a hold of the bobble sharpay was holding out for him '' god I feel like a right girl'' he said mumbling but sharpay caught but said nothing. As he was picking and gathering up her hair his fingers brushed her neck and he notice her shiver a little bit and he did to , _What are these feelings am feeling for my best friend _they both thought.

''Okay.. pay ready lets go outside now'' he said putting the brush down and acting like his little body didnt feel her shiver and his shiver that upset her little but she brushed it off.

----------------------------------------------Troy&Pay-------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside in the snow **

'' Haha pay you just got scrubbed'' troy said teasing her '' ohh yer well troy whats that on your nose'' he felt around his nose but felt noting there he was going to ask what she was on about but...'' haha troy just scrubbed'' she said teasing him. As sharpay was running away from troy he caught up with her and caught her little waist and spun her around both of the laughing but the moment was ruined.

'' Troy my main man and sharpay my main girl'' chad said cheerful

'' Hey chad'' they both said at the same time looked at each other and bust out laughing

'' Okay guys what are you laughing at'' he asked them

''Okay guys you can stop laughing now'' he said a bit irritated

They both stopped laughing '' sorry man it always happens when pay laughs I just burst out laughing and I dunno why'' troy said clueless '' ohh yer because you are in love dummies'' chad mumbled under his breath '' huh'' they both said '' ohh nothing better get going taylors waiting for me to make snow angles'' ''...'' don't you dare troy or I will scrub you'' he said angry but with a big grin and walked away.

Troy and sharpay played in the snow till leweey called them in cause it was getting late.

-------------------------------------------------Troy&Pay----------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night in Sharpays room with troy **

Troy and sharpay were sitting in her room reading magazine well when they both weren't sneaking looks at each other then looking away when the other looked at the other.

'' Troy am bored'' sharpay said pouting

'' Okay then.. pay what you wanna do'' he asked her with a smile, sharpay smiled back '' ermm wanna play truth or dare'' she said happily troy thought about for a moment ... '' yer okay but no stupid dares okay'' sharpay smiles '' okay''.

'' okay then troy truth or dare''

''..Truth..''

''Ohh yayy hmm... oh yes got one.. is it true that you have never had a first kiss'' she asked smirking a little bit, troy looked taken back '' hey how do you know that'' he asked crossing his arms sharpay smirked some more '' ohh so its true troy'' she said teasing and asking him , '' yes its true... but you cant tell anyone;; he sai holding out his piki finger out and she put her piki finger in his.

'' I promise troy'' she said smiling

'' Okay then... thanks pay'' he said relieved

Sharpay just stared at troy and troy noticed

'' Okay pay will you stop staring at me like that''

'' Okay sorry.. I just cant believe a cute boy like you hasn't had a first kiss yet'' when she notice what she said she blushed crimson red , troy blushed as well '' erm thanks pay.. I guess'' he said embarrassed , '' okay can we stop talking about my first kiss'' he asked hopefully.

Sharpay didn't answer him but said '' troy.. do you want a first kiss'' she asked embarrassed, troy looked at her shocked '' yeah I guess.. why'' he asked curiously , Oh nothing just wondering'' she said smiling.

After 10 minutes had past it became kind of awarded between the two.

'' Okay troy pucker up cutie'' sharpay said

'' Whaa...'' he was cut off by his best friend lips on top of his, she hot soft delicate lips and he pressed back but it was to soon and she pulled back , '' Well looks like you had your first kiss then .. troy'' she said embarrassed and shocked at what she had just done.

'' Okay then lets go'' sharpay said walking to the door ''be right there pay'' troy replied. As sharpay walked out side waiting for him she touched her lips '' wow'' she said breathed. As troy watched sharoay go out the door he touched his lips '' wow that was some kiss'' he said smiling to the empty room.

------------------------------------------------AmyLouiseJamiesonDunn----------------------------------------

Ames A/N

OMFG!!!! ohhh they had there first kiss aww soo cute arent they just soo lovable ???? I hope am not confusing you by jumping to the years but thats how it will be in some chaps so get used it ... please :D lol. Anyway I hope you guys liked the update and ell I think thats all... ohh wait yess OMFG!!! JENSEN ACKLES IS THE FUCKING SEXX!!! HE IS GIRLIES HE IS YOU HAVE TO ADMITT AND HOOKED TO J2 FAN FICS I know ITS SLASH BUT I DON'T THAT MY GULITY PLEASURE AND SO IS WINCEST I JUST LOVE THEM THEY ARE SOO HOTT JENSEN ACKLES MOUTH..HMMM.. AND HIS GORGOUES EYES.. IF ONLY I WAS A LITTLE BIT OLDER :( . Anyway thats all people until next time love yhoo's all peace&love out XD :D

Ames 333

**Guys am sorry but I cant do review replies, there was a accident when me and my mam and little brother went shopping so.. I hope you understand but Thankies to everyone who reviewed I hope you all like the chap love yhoo alll soo much. XD **


	5. The betrayal

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay SOOO SORRY it is soo short but I promise my next one will be long.. hope you like the update love yahs all XD ;D **

**Same year there still 11 **

It had been moths but sharpay couldn't get that kiss put of her head , when she thought about it she got butterflies like she had never felt before not even watching jensen ackles ( A/N ahha I know.. but I couldnt help my self :D) and that was saying something.

'' Hey pay you thinking''. _dont say kiss idiot _instead he said '' erm.. well you know your tv crush'' he said chucking nervousnessley.

'' Haha very funny troy'' she said with a little giggle , _god I love it when she laughs _troy thought dreamily then snapped out of it _God troy what is going on with you , she is your best friend she is like a sister stop thinking this you naughty eleven year old boy.. but she is so cute.. no stop t and stop it now. _He sighed loudly which didn't go unnoticed by sharpay.

'' Hey troy.. you okay'' she asked worried

''Yer am fine pay'' he said lieing which didn't go unnoticed she stayed silent, '' Hey you know what pay am going.. downstairs to play with chad .. so bye'' he said quickly and leaving sharpay to frown to an empty room and with tears in her eyes which only the four walls could see when it rolled down he flushed face.

**With troy **

_I cant believed I lied to pay.. god what is wrong with me .. okay..okay..ok.. GOD WHAT AM I DOING TALKING TO MYSELF I AM NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD... ohh well maybe that a lie but so... I mean he could think that his best friend was a cute girl.. and he wouldn't mind kissing her again that was alright wasn't it ?_

**With Taylor and chad **

'' Hey tay''

'' Hey chad.. whats up''

'' Nothing much.. just worried about my main man troy.. and one of my favorite girls.. sharpay''

'' Ohh right .. sharpay hmm'' she said jealous, but chad being chad he didn't sense that taylor was jealous so just went on '' Yer I mean am sure they fancy each other ... but there to scared to say something or maybe spoil there friendship''. Taylor felt relive flood into her when chad said this '' Ohh right .. yeah me to I mean they look at each other in I way that there'','' In love'' they both said and stared at each other In shock.

**With sharpay **

Sharpay felt like she was betrayed by troy because he lied , but she shouldnt feel like that should she ? It was only a lie but even though she told her self that a millon times she still felt betrayed and felt another round of tears coming down her face.

Heyyah guyss am soo sorry ITS SOO SHORT but I didnt want to give to much away in this chap I hope you aled enjoyed the update. Ohh YES MY FAVOUITE PART THE RANT YAYYY.. OMFG!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW ZANEESA PICS OMFG THEY MAKE ME SICK THEY REALLY DO VANESSA I MEAN WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS ... DID YOU SEE HER STICKING HER CHEST OUT AND ZAC LOOKING AT HER LIKE SHE WAS A PICE OF BEEF.. WHICH SHE IS LOL BUT STILL ERH THEY BOTH MAKE ME SICK I HATE THEM BOTH... LITERALLY I DO SOOO MUCH SHE A SLAPPER BITCH LOVES BEING CENTRE OF ATATEION AND HIM ERH WELL HE IS A PRICK WITH A BIG HEAD HAHHA I STILL LOVE HIM THOU JUST NOT WITH SICK DOG VANESSA AND AM SORRY IF THIS AFFENDS ANY OF YOU BUT I GOT TO LET MY ANGER OUT ON SOMEHTING AND THIS SEEMED LIKE THE PEREFRT CHOICE . Anyway dont with my rant me and marmar (marri) have a new story out which is on her profile so go and check it out ... please :D anyway g2g love yahs all sooo my bubiii.. peace&love out

Ames

333 XD

Okay as this was sooo short am going to do review repiles cuase u guys make me soo happy and smile :D xoxoxoxo

**Review Replies **

XxXxIceprincessXxXx : Thankies hunii for the review hunii... I know right they soo are haha hope you like the update hope it is not to short love ya hunii XD :D

Kaytlinefron : Hehehe thankies , thankies for reviewing hope you like the update soory its soo short promise the next one will be much longer XD :D Love yah

creeksideloveszashley : Lol I know right ??? I was going for that.. cute and am glad you thought it was hehe hope you like the update and sorry it is soo short and thankies for revewing hunii love ya XD :D

Clotisy : Aww hehe thankies hunnii. I know right arent they soo CUTE??? hope you like the update sorry its soo short love ya XD :D

KUKUxBABANANSx4uX : Aww thankies sweetie :D. I hope I wrote fast enough haha sorry it is soo short the next one will be longer promise love ya XD ;D

Evane21 : Aww... thankies hunnii hope you liked the update hunii thankies for reviewing love ya XD ;D

OoiceQueenOo : AWWW MY GOREZZZ

KAYAKAY HEHE HEYYAH HUNNI

AM SOO GALD YOU LIKED THE UPDATE HUNNIIS,

HAHA I HOPE YOU LIKED MY LITTLE RANT HAHA

Aww erm my mam had a fall and we got rushed straight to hospital am missing the new day back to school becasue of it am a wreck I really am :( anyway hunni you and all my friends and reviwers on make me smile so am OKAY hehe hope you like the update babez love yhoo so much too sis XDXDXDXDXD :DDDDD

Amy Louise Jamieson Dunn ehehe love yhoooo 33333333


	6. The friendship that ends

**TITLE: Care home love **

**AUTHOR: xamyxjx**

**SUMMARY: You ever kiss a girl troy a 11 year old asks her bestfriend. You grew up with him you fall in love but does he ???**

**WARNINGS: Language and fluff and maybe sexual scenes haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine... But if they were TROYPAY WOULD HAVE happened AND IT SHOULD OF happened STUPID KENNY ONLY JOKING LOVE HIM REALI HEHE **

**A/N:Kay hope you enjoy if your confused pm me and I will help you out ;)**

**A couple of years later , 12 February 2005 **

**Sharpay&chad **

'' Hey paypay''

''hiyaa chady'' she said giggling which had chad laughing along with her.

'' So... paypay.. when you going to tell troy you like him'' he asked with a friendley smirk

Sharpay just stared on in schock and a tad bit frightened. _OH MY GOD HOW DOES HE KNOW.. I LIKE TROY WAIT I LIKE TROY???. ''_Huh.. chady what are you on about liking troy ha ha thats funny hes like a brother to me'' she said a bit to defenseless '' Erm.. pay calm down its okay that you like him'' He said with a smile but sharpay wasn't listening '' Nooo chad I dont and he dosnet like me I love him... like a brother'' after she said that she gave him a killer glare and left. _Woow if looks could kill I would soo be dead now _chad thought to himself.

**Sharpay**

_OH MY GOD HY WOULD CHAD THINK I LIKE TROY.. I MEAN ITS TROY.. HES LIKE MY BROTHER... HES DOPPEY FUNNY .. CUTE, WITH HIS BABY BLUE EYES, CHESTNUT HAI... WAIT WHAT AM THINKING.. WAIT DO I LIKE TROY WELL I HAVE A STRONG FEELING FOR HIM SINCE I MET HIM WHEN WERE WERE EIGHT BUT I MEAN THAT WAS WHEN I WAS EIGHT BUT NOW EVEN AT 14 I STILL GET THAT FEELING.. OHH FUCK AM SOO SCREWED. _

**Chad&Taylor **

'' wait... WHAT... do you mean she didn't say she liked troy'' she cired historical but before he could say something, '' OKAY WELL THAT GIRLIE IS REALLY LEING NOW SHE DOES LIKE HIM'' she said rather loudly, '' Taytay calm down okay I know she likes him but she just wont admit to me '' e said playing with his thumbs '' OKAY well we are going to have to get it out of he...'' she was interrupted..

'' KIDS SOWN HEAR NOW WE HAVE A NEW GUEST''

**With everyone **

When they all got there they noticed a brunette standing there with a nice smile on her face everyone was there excepet sharpay.

'' Okay guys please welcome Gabriella'' Lewwey said happily

They just looked at her and looked at her but troy was the first one to say anything '' hey am troy'' he said with his cute smile, Gabriella smiled back and blushed, '' Hi am Gabriella'' and shook his hand but troy just brought her into a welcome hug and who to walk down the stairs at that time was ... sharpay.

**Sharpay P.O.V.**

As I came down the stairs I seen troy hugging a pretty brunette, she had longish brown hair which was curled at the ends and her fringe was being held up by a hair clip and that back of her head and her bangs hanging down the side of er face and she had a radiant smile on her face when she was hugging troy and the worst thing... troy had the same smile on his face.

As a looked on at the two I felt my heart slightly break at the scene and tried to hold back tiers.

Chad and Taylor must of notice me upset because they came up to me chad brought me into a hug and Taylor was rubbing my back in a slow soothing motion and I really wanted to let my tears fall but I couldnt.

**End of Sharpay P.O.V. **

'' Hey shar'' dont get upset '' taylor whispered into her left ear softly. Chad hugged her closer and kissed her cheek softly.

Troy and gabierlla had stopped hugging ages ago and he noticed sharpay was upset he was going to go over but he stopped half way he seen chad give sharpay a kiss on her cheek , why would my best friend do that when I told him how I felt about her last week.

_Last week (FLAHSBACK) _

_'' Hey chad man can I talk to you for a mo'' _

_'' Yer sure man'' he said a led them to the garden _

_'' Okay well man I got some big news that might shock you'' he said smiling '' Okay dude... your scring me'' he said laughing a bit , ''Okay well you know pay'' he asked with a big smile, Chad smiled to '' Yer of course little cute blonde'' he said chuckling a bit and noticed that troy had stopped smiling '' dude what wrong'',''Ohhh well that the thing .. ermm..ii..i think i f..a.ncy p..ay'' he said his cheeks going beetroot red. Chad only smiled and patted him on the back '' DUDE THAT FANTASITC'' he said happily which made troy laugh and smile bigger '' Yeah.. but am scared that it will mess up our friendship'' he said worriedly,'' Dude you won't wreck your friendship... but you might wanna get there in quick amn because she's getting hott'' he said chuckling Troy just started at him '' Dude don't talk about like that'' ''Ohh yeah sorry man but don't worry If anyone tries to ask her out or anything I got ya back man ill punch them ohh something'' he said smiling troy just laughed and smiled and nodded his head. _

End of (FLASHBACK)

_Ohhh yea what a fucking fabulous mate his is.. eruh_,troy thought to himself angry and upset at his best mate.

'' Hey paypay you okay now'' chad asked with a smile and sharpay just looked at him and leaned into him... and kissed him lightly on his lips and said thank you they both knew it was a friendship kiss.

_WHAT NOW HE IS KISSING HER SHES KISSING HIM BACK_.

'' CHAD,SHAR WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'' taylor asked hurt ''

_YES FINAALY SOMEONE HAS GOT SENCE THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH TAYLOR troy thought to him self_

'what ohh nothing just thanking chad for being a great friend to me taylor it ment nothing'' sharpay said but chad and sharpay were both smiling at taylor and taylor knew it was true.

As troy watched the three friends hug he felt left out, they didnt even notice him and that hurt him , he watched them walk away but one looked back... Sharpay. He saw the hurt in her eyes but that confused him why would she be hurt he enjored this little bit of hope that she felt the way and turned away from his supposed to be friends and turned back around and smiled at gabierlla trying to ingore the hurt and the tears that were threating to fall and converted it up with a cute smile of his but it was had a crack in it and he knew why, cause sharpay wasn't the one smiling at him.

That my friends is how troy becomes popular and stars to ignore his old friends and starts to date Gabierlla Montez

OMFGGG!!! I CHANGED THE STORY LINE **completely ** am soo SORRY my fingers just wouldnt stop typing but I hope this plot is okay with you what I have done I hope you are not mad at me :/.I hope you enjoyed this chap am sorry if I confused but troy stops speaking to chad because he broke his promise and sharpay ebcasue she broke his heart... BUT IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND TROY BROKE SHARPAYS HEART, but they both dont know about the others , but am warning you now the next chaps are a bit nasty and I mean bulling and calling each other names troy turns into a completely different person just to fit in with could and even at the home he picks sharpay but promise that there will be troypay in the next chaps so yeah I if I confused you just pm me and I will help yous okay :D . ANYWAY OMFGGG!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW ASHLEY PICS SHE LOOKES FOOKING STUNNING SHE TRULEEY IS BEAUTIFULLY GORGOUES HAHA SHE IS YES SHE IS ;) anyway huniis g2g love yahs peace&love out

Ames

333

**Okay dont be mad ta mee please but I aint got time to do review repiles am soo busy but I will put your name down thankies to all of you love yhoos all 333**

KUKUxBANANASx4U 

ZASHLEYfanFOREVER 

Evane21 

Going2Alaska 

CreeksideLovesZashley 

OoIce QueenoO 

XxXxIcePrincessXxXx 

Clotisy 

nrisley19892007 

kaytlinefron 

marri 


End file.
